Forever with Lord Sesshomaru
by jlea7885
Summary: Staged in the feudal era. Picks up right where Inuyasha the Final Act left off for Die hard inuyasha fans. This story is a Sesshomaru and Rin pairing. Some characters from the cast may be mentioned from time to time but i prefer to keep it solely on Sesshomaru and Rin. More of a summary on the actual story. Enjoy. For adults only. Story starts of PG but will later continue to be R
1. Fate and Love

Important! Please Read before getting into the story.

Tired of all of the lame Sesshomaru/Rin stories. I'm a bit old school and wanted a story set in the time of how I've always seen on Inuyasha. In the feudal era. Not in college, school, work or anything of that sort. I hate reading fanfics of people talking in 2nd and 3rd person. I hate the phrase "This sesshomaru" for when the writer is making him speak. As if he talks like that. I don't like Rin being portrayed as bratty or to be sexually advancing as it was not like this in the manga or US TV show. I wanted to read a good fanfic story of how the characters really are "in character." Sesshomaru is a very difficult character to write for. If not the hardest. Please Rate and Review. My second Fanfic. My first was on another site a single spark. When I used to like Kagome/Sesshomaru pairings. Now that I've re-watched the series I'm for Sesshomaru/Rin pairings. I love lemons so there will be lots of that. Not suited for audience that are not mature. Btw I hate sesshomaru being called 'sesshy' 'fluffy' 'milord' whatever that is. 'fluff' 'baby' or any other childish pet name. Inuyasha was on adult swim so the characters will be described just as if reading an episode from the show. There will be no sesshomaru-sama, kagome-chan, or any of that. I get why people do it. To stick to the idea of the manga theme but im American so I'll will just call them like I say them on TV. This is an adult story with romance, action, fighting, and love. Through out the story I will make reference to certain themes one may choose to play while reading that particular part of the story. Just like certain musical themes would play on the show. It kind of helps add to the story's tone and feel. All may be found on youtube or if you have it. The inuyasha ost 1 cd. Just play the song when the title appears and continue reading. The certain passages are long enough for each theme. Sit back. Put on your headphones. Open up two browser tabs and Enjoy!

'…..' will be thoughts the characters think to themselves.

"will be words the characters say aloud"

A/N means Authors Note. I hate reading people's personal opinions and whatnot in stories so if I put this in the story it will be referencing either a movie or scene from the seriew.

-Btw I like long chapters with details. Not too too long so that they don't drag. But long enough that I don't have to keep flicking through the "next" button all of the time….This story will start off where Inuyasha 'The Final Act' left off Rin was about 9 years at the time. Before anyone thinks im a pervert. Remember Kagome was in middle school the majority of the Inuyasha series. So rin will be about the same age in the story. I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the series. Any Lemons will be later on after a relationship has been established. With that said…..and here we go!

(Inuyasha OST One day in a Village)

It had been 5 years since the defeat of Naraku. Rin was seated by the small pond near the village reflecting what all has transpired from that time until now…

'Lord Sesshomaru comes by frequently to still visit me in Lady Kaedae's village. I wonder if him and Master Jaken are ready for me to come back. I will ask him next time I see him.'

Rin looked up into the sky with a hand placed under her chin… Seeing the birds fly together in a flock, she could hear the other children laughing and playing with their kites in the distance. Some men away at the nearby shrine and a distance away in the fields she could see women picking crops while talking amongst themselves. Everyone seemed so happy and full of life. The village was a peaceful one. Sesshomaru had done well in choosing for her to stay under the care and supervision of Kaedae. Everyone was friendly and it was just what she needed after losing her parents and never having the chance to fully live in a village while growing up. Being around others of her own kind taught her things she needed to learn. That not all were wicked. Of course she knew that because of kagome and the others. But never quite having that human family to teach her. With Inuyasha and the others nearby they could live in peace without fear. She looked up and happily pictured Ah-Un and Jaken in the sky…. Then Sesshomaru a distance ahead of them..She smiled remembering all of the times they had journeyed together. All of the memories like a drawing in the sky….. Forever with Lord Sesshomaru...

Rin moved her feet back and forth in the water looking at the fish.

'Traveling back with Lord Sesshomaru will be so much fun again. I can tell him all of the things I have learned since I've been here. Im sure he will take me back. I can take care of myself now without being a burden. Lord Sesshomaru was all I had after I lost my family. I want to travel with him and Master Jaken. I will ask Lady Kaedae if I am ready to go back. She will know' Rin smiled.

While daydreaming of traveling back and the endless journeys that could possibly take place. Small children played close by. Rin began to hum as her feet swayed side by side she stuck her big toe out of the water and took a look at it. Then both feet were out of the water and she peered into the water gazing at the fish. She could hear them. The children in the background. But it soon became more and more closer to awaken her senses…The fish swam around and around. Rin felt peace with her life here in the village.

'I will miss it here' she said to herself 'but I know I will always have a home here if I so choose to come back. Lady Kaeade promised me so.'

"Ye shall always have a home here" Rin remembered her saying.

"Take that!" yelled a village boy. Hitting Rin with a ball.

"Ouch. Hey!" Rin exclaimed. She could see the other children laughing. She got up to chase them down the bank of the pond.

"You'll never catch us. You don't even know which one of us threw it Rin"

The children continued to laugh and Rin began to laugh too. This was her village and her friends. Kiarara joined them and chased after Rin as she chased after the group of children.

"You want to play. Just wait until I catch you" said Rin. "Gotcha" She pulled the little boy down unto the ground and began to tickle him. Then all of the children jumped on Rin and began to tickle her. They were all laughing.

Kaedae came out from the hut to see what all of the noise and commotion was about.

"Rin" she said

The other children stopped and all looked in Kaedae's direction.

"Yes Lady Kaedae?"

"Do ye know that it is close to supper time. Help me prepare this food "

"Okay. Yes Lady Kaedae"

Rin went inside to help lady Kaedae with supper.

* * *

As the new day begun Rin explained her wants with Kaedae.

"So ye desire to travel with Sesshomaru again"

"yes" said Rin as she nodded her head.

"Do ye think it would be a wise decision? Sesshomaru is forever a traveler. Ye shall never have a home to come back to once with him."

"I don't mind. I've traveled with Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken before. Im sure it will be fine."

"Young Rin"

"Yes Lady Kaedae"

"Do ye know the potential outcomes of traveling with two demons on a daily basis. If one were to ever lose control of their senses.."

"Lord Sesshomaru is always in control. He wouldn't harm me" Rin smiled.

"I can see ye mind is already made up. Okay I will send Inuyasha to have him come for ye"

"Oh thank you Lady Kaedae!" Rin exclaimed. Hugging her at the same time.

'Be safe my child. For I fear ye will not return to this village the same' Kaedae said to herself as she closed her eyes. Saddened.

* * *

As promised. Kaedae made her way to Inuyasha to fulfil Rin's wishes.

"Whadda ya mean she wants to go back?" said Inuyasha.

"Could this be true?" Stated Kagome.

"It is what she desires" said Kaedae.

"There's no way Sesshomaru will take her back. I mean she's grown now. Not a child. Kaedae did you explain this to her" said Inuyasha

"It is what she desires Inuyasha" stated Kaedae. "You must go to Sesshomaru and let him know at once"

"Heh."

"Inuyasha, Rin wants to travel back with Sesshomaru again. I guess I can't really blame her. I always used to come through the well to travel with you." Said kagome.

"But that was different Kagome. You were helping hunt jewel shards then. Sesshomaru doesn't care about anyone but himself." He said crossing his arms.

"Not true Inuyasha. Sesshomaru has frequently visited the young girl since her stay here" interrupted Kaedae.

"Kaedae. We both know with Rin being older and all…I mean do you think.." started Inuyasha

"That he would fall like ye father did Inuyasha for a human."

"yea" Inuyasha said calmly

"Sesshomaru is a Lord in his own right Inuyasha. I am sure somewhere down the line this thought has crossed his mind. Ye mustn't under estimate him. Even ye know of that."

"I'll go to him." Said Inuyasha.

* * *

"LoRd SeSshoMaruuuu" yelled Jaken as he walked through the forest. Again lost with Ah-Un.

'Where did my Lord go?' Jaken thought to himself.

"Hey Jaken" Inuyasha said in his casual voice.

Jaken turned around.

"InuYasha. What dOes a hAlf breed deMon liKe YOu wAnt? If YoU have cOme To find My Lord thEn I can asSurE you,, He hAs no wIshes to Be bOtheRed with tHe likEs of yOu."

"Shut up" Inuyasha yelled in his irritated voice. "I only came to tell him Kaedae thinks Rin is ready to go back with him. In fact... Rin is the one that wants to rejoin"

"CoMe baCk you sAy?" ….'So the child wants to return'…"I Will TeLL mY lOrd at OnCe tHen"…'oooooh if I can find him' Jaken thought to himself saddened.

"You better!" Inuyasha exclaimed while placing a foot on his head.

"HoW dArE yOu! I wIll have LoRd SessHomAru puNish yOu for yoUr aCtiOns"

"Heh. Spare me"

And with that Inuyasha headed back to the village.

Chapter 2 End of Sorrow

(Inuyasha OST1 End of Sorrow)

Sesshomaru stepped foot on ground in Kaedae's village.

Inuyasha's ears went up.

"He's here". Inuyasha stood up and took a sniff of the air.

Rin walked outside to see him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she yelled as she ran towards him.

'Rin' he said to himself.

The cool wind blew and she saw him in the distance. His hair blew in the wind.

Rin ran up to him and was facing him. She stopped and alas looked up at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I wish to return to you and Master Jaken. I've stayed here in the village but I want to come back." "Please Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he listened to her.

He turned around and began to walk away…. He then stopped a few feet ahead.

Inuyasha and Kaedae both stepped outside. Inuyasha with his hands to his side and Kaedae with her hands behind her back. They looked on from a distance. Waiting for Sesshomaru's response and action. The wind blew once more.

"Follow if you desire" he calmly stated.

Rin smiled.

"I'm coming!" she joyed

Rin ran back to say goodbye to Inuyasha and Kaedae.

"Thanks so much Lady Kaedae for taking care of me"

"Ye shall always have a home here" She said and offered a weak smile.

"Hey kiddo. We hate to see ya go" said Inuyasha.

"I will be fine with Lord Sesshomaru. Thank you Inuyasha" She hugged him.

Rin ran towards Sesshomaru, he was waiting for her to catch up to him. They began to walk into the forest together. Rin looked back once more to Inuyasha and Kaedae and smiled.

'I'm ready' she said to herself.

* * *

Sesshomaru led her back into the forest where Jaken waited for them.

"Master Jaken" Rin exclaimed. Running up to him and surprising him with a hug.

"GEt oFF oF me giRl" Hollered Jaken. Rin smiled.

"Still the same Master Jaken?"

Jaken looked down.

"I…guEss things Will bE liKe bEfoRe" he stated.

"Let's go" Sesshomaru said stoically.

They both turned their attention to him and followed his lead.

* * *

(Inuyasha OST1 Fight to Death)

Villagers : ITS INUYASHA

InuYasha *laughs and leaps through the air. InuYasha then smashes through the ceiling and steals the Shikon jewel

He leaps forward and Says *I'll finally become a full-fledged demon at last*

Villagers fired their arrows in hopes of stopping the half demon. The jewel which is protected under Kikyo's care was now being abducted.

"Heh" Inuyasha grinned as he watched their futile efforts. "All I have to do is wish upon the jewel." As he held the pink jewel with his claws

Kikyo yells: INUYASHA

fires bow

Inuyasha becomes pinned to the tree by the arrow. He struggles to move ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

Inuyasha rustles while pinned to the tree.

"Why?" he exclaims. "Kikyo you traitor! But….I thought…."

Kikyo still has her arm stretched forth from where she just fired her arrow and then falls to her knees. Blood falling from her arm.

"Why? Why did you betray me Inuyasha?" Kikyo begged to him. Gripping her fatal blow to her chest. She struggled to curse him. But she didn't want him to die. She loved him too much.

"NOOOOOOOO" InuYasha yells while waking up from his sleep. 'You mean….it was just…. a dream?' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Kagome walks in and sees the place still a mess. She clenches her fists to her side with her head down and begins to growl.

"grrrr…..Sit boy!"

*thumps* Inuyasha quickly stood back up angrily.

"Why'd ya have to go and do that For!" he yelled.

"I told you to have the place cleaned before I got back! What have you been doing all day?" she fired back

"What's it to ya" he responded.

"Inuyasha…." She was about to start

"Hey. I fell asleep. Don't be mad Kagome. I'll do it right now."

"Fine" she exclaimed. "I'll get started on dinner"

"Kagome" he said grabbing her hand.

"huh" she let out a small gasp of breath.

"I had another dream" he stated

"about kikyo"

"Yea" he said as he looked downward.

"What was it this time?" she asked.

"The same one. You know of when I wanted to become demon and she tried to slay me. When Naraku tricked us." "Do you think it's my past trying to speak to me?"

"I think it was just a nightmare" "Maybe Sesshomaru can bring you back to your senses"

"Yea as if"

And with that they started on dinner.

* * *

"Master Jaken why has Lord Sesshomaru brought us here" asked Rin

"How woUld I kNow. For the pAst fEw daYs hE haS been sEarChing foR soMetHing though."

"If he is searching that hard then it must be important"

"Of cOurSe it is iMporTant"

Above the sky a dog demon flies and Sesshomaru transforms to meet with it. As they come crashing down back to the earth they are both in their regular form.

"Master Jaken it is Sesshomaru's mother again"

"Yes Rin I See" said Jaken as he gulped.

"Sesshomaru. Still carrying around that human? You are just like your father…Foolish."

"Bakusaiga has been pulsing lately. It has been changing into a meido baksuiga. Do you know the meaning of this" asked Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru you have inherited the Great Dog Demon, your father, Inu No Taisho's sword. It matches the personality of its master, Sesshomaru, the cruel and brutal streak of killing thousands at once." "Tell me Sesshomaru. If you are so much like your father why haven't you created an army of your own? Or do you plan on traveling with only this little demon and girl for your friends." She asked

"This sword pulses even when I do not slay with it"

"I do not fix weapons. Go ask Totosai if your sword is broken or not working properly" "Maybe what it needs is a good slaying." "Perhaps you should practice on your little friends" "Sacrifices are an inevitable part of mastering the art of the sword." She said harshly

Sesshomaru turned around and walked away.

"We are leaving" he stated for Jaken and Rin to abide.

"Wait! Sesshomaru!...you intend to disgrace your family just like your father? For what? To prove something? You have never been prone to such foolishness"

"Nor am I prone to it now mother" as he walked away.

His mother growled.

"arrogance" she said aloud.

"HoW daRe yoU. LorD SesShoMarU deSerVes reSpecT." Squealed Jaken

"Stop talking its irritating." she said back. "That fool is no concern of mine. Ignoring his own mother. What a spiteful child he is."

Sesshomaru walked back deep into the forest. Leaving his mother far behind.

* * *

(Inuyasha OST1 Sad Song)

"We stop here" Sesshomaru said aloud.

Rin and Jaken began to create a fire as the sun was leaving and darkness was taking over.

"Jaken" Take Ah Un for water.

"YEs My LoRd RiGht aWaY" responded Jaken

Sesshomaru sat down by a tree and looked up into the sky. The stinging voice of his mother echoed into his head as he replayed the events that had transpired earlier with her.

'Maybe mother was right. I am more like father than I ever would have thought. Still this thought of human hatred when father left for Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother. Mother and I were furious. There's no denying. His power became stronger although he showed compassion, mercy and kindness…Foolish human emotions. It was emotions like those that called for his life to be shortened. Or he would still be here with us. Father. A great demon and warrior. Stronger than any I've ever known. Why did you fall prey for human weakness father. What was it you were trying to show me by giving me Tenseiga. I've provided for this human child for 5 years. I still have no answer.'

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Rin standing next to him.

"What is it"

"Do you intend to create your own village like your father Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin sat down next to him.

'My own village. Like father and Izayoi?' he thought to himself.

"In my stay with Lady Kaedae's village. Everyone seemed so happy and enjoyed life." Said Rin

"That is the life of humans Rin" Sesshomaru replied

"It doesn't have to be. Your father enjoyed this life" She answered back.

Sesshomaru turned his head to look at her.

"I mean….Inuyasha was telling me about his father too. Things his mother said about him." Rin stated back cautiously. Looking down

(Inuyasha OST1 End of Sorrow)

"Inuyasha is a half demon who grew up with other humans." " I grew up killing humans."

Rin looked into the forest.

"But you don't anymore right Lord Sesshomaru" Rin looked sad.

Sesshomaru let a small gasp of air leave his breath.

"Rin. I could never harm you. Do not worry on these silly things. Your life is safe with me"

Jaken returned with Ah-Un.

"All done mY LoRd" exclaimed Jaken.

As time passed Rin and Jaken slept. Sesshomaru watched the both of them as they lay sleep. He could feel it. Pulsing. Feelings and emotions that had overcame his father. He held his composure. He watched Rin intensely. He knew she was the cause of this. From the first day she brought him food as he laid injured.

'Kindness….' He said to himself. 'She was showing me kindness. Is that what father was intent on me learning.'

Tenseiga pulsed.

Sesshomaru remembered one of his last conversations with his father A/N (taken From Inuyasha the Movie3)

***Do you have someone to protect Sesshomaru. ***

***"I have no one to protect" sesshomaru responded***

"Tenseiga" he said aloud while he looked down at his sword. "What do you desire Tenseiga?" he said aloud.

Sesshomaru's voice awakened Rin.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Are you okay?"

Sesshomaru flashbacked to his mother and the conversation he had with her.

(Inuyasha OST1 end of sorrow)

*** "Your father wanted me to tell you this. Tenseiga is a sword for healing. Only a person who values life and possesses the compassionate heart may wield such a weapon and use its power to bury its enemies. That is the requirement of any who wish to be worthy of Tenseiga. A sword that can save lives and can condemn others." **

'A compassionate heart' sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said again.

"hmm" Sesshomaru turned around.

"Come here Rin" Rin followed him. He waited until they were under the moonlight and away from the fire. He fell on one knee.

"Rin. Are you happy here?"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. I feel safe and happy"

"You cannot continue to travel like this" He touched her face and she let out a small gasp of air.

"Lord…Sesshomaru..?"

"I will take your advice Rin. I will provide a village for you. For us. To stay during and in between journeys and trips."

"Lord Sesshomaru did I do something?" Rin asked

Sesshomaru's memory flash backed to what his mother had told him over 5 years ago.

***Son, Tenseiga can only call a person back from the dead once. It only makes sense. Life is not supposed to be limitless after all. It's not something that can be renewed over and over again for your own convenience. Sesshomaru had you come to believe that you were a God perhaps. That you did not need to fear death as long as Tenseiga was in your hands. You needed to learn two things. The desire to save the life of a loved one taken by death. And the sorrow and fear which accompanies that lost. ***

'Sorrow and fear' Sesshomaru said to himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru pulled Rin into him with a one arm embrace. The young girl let out a small gasp of air. Surprised at Sesshomaru's actions. He stayed like that for a while. Until he finally let go of her. Rin took a step back and looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. They were different. They were….soft and warm…caring.

Rin placed a hand on Sesshomaru's face. His eyes widened. And his expression was one of peace. The moon shone on them as the scene traced back up to the sky.


	2. Misfortunate Priestess

Important! Please read before beginning second chapter.

This chapter should be quite interesting for those who are itching to read what's next. Like stated previously. I am trying to keep this story right where the final act left off. I missed Inuyasha the series so much. But of course all good things must come to an end. However I wanted my stories to reflect the anime and that means throughout their journey in the series they always came upon villages under attack, demons, and enemies. As well as their everyday companions and fun traveling times. For those wondering. I write Jaken's words that he is saying "…." With some annoying caps and some lower case letters to emphasize how annoying his voice is. I also included more OST music to help maintain the feel and mood of the story and I strongly suggest playing them on youtube while they appear before continuing reading. I've added a character in this story that you could say I own (I did make him up lol) His name is Nyamek. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all of the great reviews. They are very much encouraging. Enjoy.

(Inuyasha OST 1 Shikon no tama wo momete)

"What do you think Kirara? Do you think Kagome will be upset if I took some of her food… or worse yet….what would InuYasha do" asked Shippo. *gulp*

"Im sure she won't mind" Shippo continued to reach looking for the bag of potato chips raiding the small hut.

"Hey I found them Kirara!" "Alright! I've been dreaming of these all day. So that's where Inuyasha hides them. Kagome always said I was always welcome to have some whenever I'd please."

Shippo suddenly daydreamed of what Inuyasha would do if he found out he had taken the last bag of potato chips.

**"Give it back!" yelled InuYasha. Shippo received to thumps to the head resulting in two large lumps. Then a kick into the air far away. "I only wanted a coupleeeeeeee" Shippo said while being tossed up into the air.

'Oh man. If inuyasha ever finds out im the one that ate them. He'd for sure hunt me down. I better finish these off quick' he thought to himself.

"Would you like any Kirara?" Kirara purred and turned around. "Not willing to take the fall huh? Can't say I don't blame you" Shippo stuffed what was left of the bag in his mouth. 'No evidence left behind' he thought to himself.

'Huh? What's that noise?' Shippo stepped outside to see Kagome and Inuyasha walking with Miroku and Sango.

"Everyone's together." He exclaimed.

Things have remained the same since Rin has left. Sango and Miroku are still very in love and the two twins always keep them busy. Kagome is now a priestess. She has learned a lot about medicinal herbs and now she always wears a kimono. I remember all the times we used to travel hunting for jewel shards. Kagome used to bring her bicycle and big yellow bag filled with all kinds of food that Inuyasha tried to take from me. That was a long time ago and we have since beaten Naraku. Things were looking pretty good and everyone seems to be so happy. I sometimes wish things could stay like this forever. Now that Rin is gone. I wonder how she is enjoying herself with Sesshomaru. Shippo looked on and saw laughter from Sango and Miroku as he made her smile. Inuyasha was walking next to Kagome with his hands crossed. Their hair blew in the wind. The sun shined on them and the green grass was beneath their feet. They were all so peaceful. He turned and saw Kaedae with the other children teaching them. Miroku's twins were playing with each other and their little brother under the tree. I'm happy here.

'Home' Shippo said to himself.

"Im training to become a powerful full-fledged fox demon!" Shippo said aloud and confident.

"In your dreams squirt" Inuyasha added as he picked Shippo up by his tail.

"Hey lemme down Inuyasha" shippo struggled in the air.

"Why do you smell like my food" Inuyasha added giving Shippo a keen eye.

"I don't know what you're talking about" replied Shippo. "Lemme go… Kagome!"

"Inuyasha put shippo down" Kagome said.

"Not a chance. He's been rummaging through our place again haven't you?" … "Heh….some powerful fox demon you are" he snarkly replied dropping shippo to the ground.

"Ouch!" "I'll be powerful. More powerful than you like when you used to go to the well once every three days waiting for Kagomeeeee to come backkkk" Shippo teased.

Inuyasha had that annoyed look on his face.

"Shippo did you leave this bag on our ground" asked Kagome holding an empty bag of chips.

"WHAT! NOT MY CHIPS" Exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Now Inuyasha….I….I can explain"

"Explain it to my foot!" *thump* *thump* *$%# * Shippo was thrown into the air.

"aaaaahhh. Soo sunnyyy up hereee" Yelled shippo in the distance as he was kicked towards the sky far away. A/N TFA Episode. 26. 14:08-14:28.

"Totally unnecessary Inuyasha" Said Kagome annoyed.

"Perhaps it would be interesting to see Shippo increase his powers and become more powerful than Inuyasha" Said Miroku

"Don't even start Miroku" said Inuyasha.

With that. They all went back to their private homes.

* * *

(Inuyasha OST 2 Miasma)

Lurking in the dark a substance was forming. Like a mound of flesh. Struggling to come back together. Surrounded by darkness inside a cave. The mound finally begun to take human shape. A tall man emerged from the lump of clay. Eyes closed with no spider mark on his back. The man opened his eyes. The mound of flesh still moving.

"Alas. The time has come."

The man took a step outside of the cave and into the sunlight.

His body pulsed.

"I can feel it. I can feel it close by."

He chuckled.

I will wait for my second half to meet me.

Like lightning bolt a dark cloud of miasma penetrated the sky. The black cloud of negative energy shot straight into the man of clay. Penetrating his body and shooting a black/purple beam of light into the sky with lightning accompanying.

"Yes….Yes!" he said louder. "Yes!" "More".

All of the miasma had entered his toxic body.

"Yes. I am finally awaken. It was wise of Naraku to impregnate that human woman so that she may carry his evil seed." The dead body of the human woman corpse laid decayed in the corner of the cave.

"He must have knew exactly how much time he had left before he began to rid himself of all of his incarnations. Byakuya of the dreams did well in feeding me the knowledge of Naraku, all as I laid as a fetus in that foolish human's womb.

My first enemy. Kagome. She must be killed…..Now.

* * *

"Rin"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru"

"I have something for you." He stated calmly.

"For me?" Rin was puzzled. "But I am no longer staying away at the village Lord Sesshomaru"

"Come here" he said.

Rin came to him.

"Close your eyes"

Rin proceeded to close her eyes. 'What could Lord Sesshomaru be doing?' she thought to herself. Suddenly she felt something cold around her neck. Rin opened her eyes.

"A…necklace?" She exclaimed.

"Yes." "These beads around this necklace are connected to me." "If you are ever in danger or alone I will know"

"Lord Sesshomaru. They are beautiful! Thanks so much" Rin leaped and hugged him by surprise.

Sesshomaru was taken aback.

"Enough of that Rin"

"Right. Sorry. And thank you Lord Sesshomaru" she said trying her best to contain her excitement and joy.

"Look Master Jaken. Look what Lord Sesshomaru gave to me" Rin said running to show off her jewelry to the small demon.

"HuMans liKe yoU liKe tHoSe kiNdS of ThiNgs Rin. LoRd SessHomaRu oNlY did iT bEcaUse he fElT soRrY fOr yOu. Jaken said smugly.

Sesshomaru could see them in the distance talking. He sat down by the tree to contemplate his father's words. 'As long as you have those beads Rin. I will always be near to protect you.' He said to himself.

* * *

(Inuyasha OST1 Fight to Death)

"Hey Inuyasha didn't you find it weird that in the middle of the bright day we heard lightning?" Questioned Miroku.

"Hey yea… You're on to something Miroku. But whadda ya think it could be?" "Probably just the weather right." Asked Inuyasha.

"No, I sense a very wicked and strong demonic aura headed straight towards us"

"That's impossible!" Stated Sango. "Not in five years!" she argued.

"It's approaching…and fast" said a worried Inuyasha. 'Damn it. Kagome's inside. She doesn't even know what's going on.'

"Sango be ready" Miroku warned.

"Right!" She replied.

Kagome was preparing supper. Being a priestess she stopped in her tracks. She could sense a spiritual energy headed her way towards the village of Kikyo and Kaedae. She searched for her bow and arrows. 'It's been a long time since I thought I'd ever use these again'

Kagome stepped outside and ran towards Inuyasha.

"So you felt it too huh?"

"mmm hmm" she nodded.

"It's coming fast" Yelled Miroku

"It's here!" Yelled Inuyasha.

They all turned to meet their new enemy. The reincarnation of Naraku.

They all stood frozen they couldn't believe their eyes. He stood tall wearing black and purple clothing like Miroku. Long black hair like Sango's. He resembled Naraku but had stripes painted on his face. Just as Sesshomaru's. His hands were claws like Inuyasha's. And he was from a different time like Kagome.

'Impossible' they all thought to themselves.

…."Well you can just call me Nyamek"…

"What do YOU want?" Answered Inuyasha first.

"Leave our village" Added Miroku.

Nyamek chuckled.

"I have a very bad feeling about this guy Inuyasha" said Kagome.

"I only desire one thing as of now." He stated

"Oh yea. And what the hell is that you creepy bastard?"

"Pure blood" Nyamek answered.

He pulled out a poison green chain much like Sesshomaru's and slashed at them.

"Watch out!" Yelled Sango.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped. Sango and Miroku leaped to the side. Six more lashes of the poison chain attacked them.

"Enough of this!" Yelled Inuyasha. "I don't care who you are. Prepare to die." "WINDSC…..

Suddenly all six of the poison chains and the original seventh all turned into arrows. Aimed at one person.

"Inuyasha! What's going on?" "Inuyasha!" Kagome's body was frozen. "I….I can't move."

"huh?" Inuyasha turned around to see the radioactive looking green poison had taken the form of arrows and all 7 were surrounding Kagome.

"The number 7. Means complete" stated Nyamek. As he smiled.

All 7 arrows struck Kagome.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!"

"KAGOME!" yelled Inuyasha.

(Inuyasha OST1 Spiritual Power)

Kagome stood frozen. She could feel energy leave her body. She could feel the warm blood falling down all around her side. She felt weak and dizzy. She fell to her knees on the grass. Once vibrant green now tainted with her dark red blood. 'I'm dying. Oh my gosh I am dying' Nyamek swiftly moved towards her and picked up her blood in a small jar.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Inuyasha charged towards him but he retreated.

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" Screamed Inuyasha.

'I can feel it. A demonic energy taking over me. Im losing. I'm…im dying. I can hardly breathe…help me'

Kagome began to breathe heavily. Gasping for some air.

"Inuyasha." She managed to mutter "Help." "Help me please" Kagome struggled to keep consciousness but she could feel it slipping. She was growing tired. 'I just want to sleep' she thought to herself.

"Kagome. Please Kagome." He grabbed her body and pulled it towards him.

"Sango!" yelled Miroku

"HIRAKITOSU!" she screamed as she threw her demon slaying weapon towards Nyamek.

Miroku did what he could and through spiritual sutures towards him.

"Kagome please. Kagome. Don't die" Inuyasha had tears in his eyes. "Kagome!" He cried aloud as he held her.

Miroku and Sango tried their hardest to take down Nyamek.

"It is of no use. I cannot be destroyed. But I will ensure to go through every means possible that all of you will be."

"YOU….YOU BASTARD…..YOU…..YOU KILLED HER" Inuyasha. Staggering to speak. Eyes blood red and transforming.

"Oh no Inuyasha is transforming." Exclaimed Miroku. "Sango. You are a demon slayer. You stay here and help Inuyasha fight. Be careful. I have something I have to do before it's too late.

"Miroku! Where are you going?" she cried.

"Stay with Inuyasha and Kagome Sango!" he replied.

"Yes!" she answered.

Inuyasha had fully transformed into a demon. Leaving his tetsusaiga behind blade struck in the grass.

" . .apart" Inuyasha's voice was so deep and dark. Head still down fighting to have control of himself. " . . . . . . . . ." Inuyasha began growling. His voice had changed. His eyes had changed. His nails were sharpened. He raised his head to reveal his purple stripes and blood red eyes.

"Now you are going to die" Nyamek said to him.

* * *

Miroku ran towards the forest. Desperate to find Sesshomaru and Rin.

(Inuyasha OST 2 Trap)

'This can't be. I thought we defeated Naraku over 5 years ago…Naraku could your love for kikyo and hatred for Inuyasha been that strong to ensure that we will continue to suffer even after you have been long dead. It seems that no matter how hard we try you always seem to be one step ahead of us. Naraku….with Kagome dead, nothing can be purified. Our only hope now is that Sesshomaru can revive Kagome with his sword. The Tenseiga. That's if he'll even do it. Nyamek will definitely make sure as to go through any means to get a hold of Tenseiga and destroy it. Sesshomaru. You don't know it. But Nyamek is after you next. He'll do whatever it takes to finish what Naraku started.'

Miroku finally made it to where Sesshomaru, rin, and Jaken were camped.

"Sesshomaru" said Miroku out of breath.

"Miroku" said Rin.

"WHaT dO yOu WaNt mIndLess mOnk" fired Jaken.

"I smell blood" Said Sesshomaru

"WhAt?" asked Jaken

"Blood Lord Sesshomaru? Inquired Rin.

"What is going on Monk" asked Sesshomaru.

"Kagome is dead. Someone has attacked us. We believe it to be a reincarnation of Naraku" said Miroku.

"Naraku" said Sesshomaru

"He calls himself Nyamek" Miroku paused… "Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru turned and looked at him.

"….This reincarnation..This Nyamek… He seems much stronger and powerful than Naraku. He's more wicked and evil. He killed Kagome in a blink of an eye. He's heartless." Miroku said back. "He means business. He wants to destroy us. Just like Naraku was destroyed and he's content in doing that without any help from the shikon jewel."

"Jaken. Stay here with Rin. Let nothing happen to her. Protect her with your life"

"No Lord Sesshomaru don't go" pleaded Rin she began to walk towards him.

"Stay back" he said firmly. Rin gasped then took a step back. She closed her hands together and brought them up to her chest.

'Come back safe Lord Sessshomaru' she said to herself.

Sesshomaru and Miroku headed back to the village of Kaedae and Kikyo at once.

* * *

Sango laid on the ground. Battered and bruised. Blood escaping from her chest. Kirara laid next to her also in critical condition. The village camps and huts were burning. Fire was atop them. The once peaceful village of Kaedae and Kikyo was crying with smoke as it levitated into the skies. Tainting it dark grey. Inuyasha, unable to control his demon side, had fallen short of his senses. He was also badly injured but had enough energy to hover over his beloved Kagome.

Miroku and Sesshomaru returned.

"SANGO!" He ran towards her as she laid motionless on the ground.

Sesshomaru looked around.

'Death' he said to himself.

"Sango please. Please be alive."

"She is alive" Sesshomaru said. "They are all alive except for Kagome"

Miroku's head struck right up

"my children! What happened. Where are my children!" Miroku yelled frantically.

Kaedae came out of a hut with shippo.

"Ye children are here Miroku. All of them. I place a barrier so the demon could not attack us." Answered Kaedae.

Miroku ran to his children and embraced them. They cried for their mother.

Sesshomaru walked towards Kagome. He felt Tenseiga pulse. Inuyasha turned around and looked at him. Sesshomaru stared at her dead corpse. Her body had seven complete holes in it.

'Something struck her seven times?' he thought to himself. 'It must have wanted her dead for a reason. But why not burn her body to ensure she could never come back. Did this demon intend for her to be revived for a reason?'

Sesshomaru remembered his mother's fair warning.

*** Son, Tenseiga can only call a person back from the dead once. It only makes sense. Life is not supposed to be limitless after all. It's not something that can be renewed over and over again for your own convenience….*** A/N TFA 9 16:07-16:22.

Tenseiga pulsed again. Sesshomaru unleashed his sword.

"Inuyasha"

"huh… "he said in distraught.

"Step back"

Inuyasha stepped aside.

Sesshomaru struck Kagome with Tenseiga. In a few moments. Her eyes began to open.

"Inu….Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Im right here Kagome" Inuyasha said kneeling down beside her and holding her hand.

"What happened? Did…did I die?"

"Yea" he said putting his head down. "Nyamek killed you." Inuyasha replied.

"Nyamek you say" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yea" replied Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru turned around and walked away.

"This was his doing?" asked Sesshomaru as he paused. "This Nyamek. He spared the demon slayer and your life for a reason Inuyasha. He could have easily destroyed you. It was most likely not in his plan to dispose of you yet. Either that...or he will make you suffer."

"Yea" replied Inuyasha. "What do you intend to do Sesshomaru" asked Inuyasha.

"The girl cannot be brought back if she is killed again" he said his looking back slightly at Inuyasha without turning his head.

'he must be talking of Kagome' Inuyasha thought to himself.

Sesshomaru walked towards Sango.

"She will also die if she is not attended to" he stated.

Miroku gasped and ran towards her.

"Lady Kaedae. Please help me with Sango"

"Miroku we have nothing here. This village is destroyed. Ye shall have to take Sango to another village for help and immediately. I will come with you."

"I'll take you replied Shippo"

They all hopped on Shippo as he took them to a nearby village.

Sesshomaru saw a little child crying by the pond. Inuyasha also turned his head and looked at the child.

"Probably lost one of her parents" Inuyasha said We'll follow Kaedae to the village. The villagers probably retreated there…We'll take this child with us." He added.

Sesshomaru froze and Tenseiga pulsed. What Inuyasha just said repeated in his head.

***Probably lost one of her parents…..We'll take this child with us..***

"RIN" Sesshomaru said aloud.


	3. Return of Hakudoushi

Important! Please read before beginning the third chapter.

Just so I don't lose anyone MOST words in ***…*** are flashbacks or memories of something recent that has taken place or something that has taken place in the past. It may also be thoughts running through a characters mind. A/N Example: (shippo reminiscing of old times from chapter 2 or words from Sesshomaru's mother from Inuyasha The Final Act 9) But that is what the three stars *** at the beginning and end*** of a paragraph means. At times I will add a scene that has already taken place for the story but has never actually been written into the story. An example would be in this chapter when sesshomaru has a flashback. It is to add to the story of the connection, times, communication, and feelings the characters have for one another that I have wanted to take place but haven't had the right place to stick them into the story log without it sounding random. Sometimes a character may have to think or reminisce on an event in order for me to write what will happen next in the story line. The only way I can think to do this is to make a scene exist. Without actually existing. And expanding on this scene that happened but wasn't relevant to the story. Hope this helps explain a few things. Most things I will either elaborate on or have the characters describe. Since the characters loved to do that anyway in the original TV show. In case any are wondering about this new character I added. Well he was an inspiration from a character on one of my favorite anime's Dragonball Z. If you are familiar with the show then Nyamek is something like the Cell of Inuyasha but has adaptive qualities like he would be on the show…example. A reincarnation. Anyway. Here is Chapter 3. R&R and listen to the OST's before reading the paragraph that follows. And most importantly. Enjoy!

*FlashBack for Sesshomaru*

(Inuyasha OST 3 track 28 Sokushin Butsu Hakushin Shounin)

*** "Lord Sesshomaru. My Lord. Why have you taken me here? Is it to tell me something away from Master Jaken?"

"You ask a lot of questions Rin"

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What is it"

"If I may my Lord. May I ask one more?" Sesshomaru gazed at her. "I….I have a strange feeling my Lord. Whenever im around you." Sesshomaru took a small gasp of air. He stopped walking. "I can't really explain it my Lord. But whenever im near you. I feel like im…" Sesshomaru watched her intently his eyes fixated. "I feel like my heart.. pounds for you My Lord. It feels….good?.." She smiled up at him nervously. "Do you…know this feeling..Lord….Sesshomaru?" She asked quietly and nervously.

"Rin" he said.

"Huh" she said looking up at him as he moved towards her. Sesshomaru placed a hand on her face.

"This feeling."

"Yes"

"It comes from inside?"

"Yes my Lord…Compassionately. I can't hold it back Lord Sesshomaru. I don't know what it means." She said putting her head down.

"It means you are a woman. A woman that is in love" Sesshomaru then stood up and began to walk away.

'In…..Love?' Rin said to herself. 'Love with Lord Sesshomaru?' She froze and thought to herself.

"Let's go Jaken" Sesshomaru said stoically.

"YeS mY LoRd. RigHt….riGhT aWaY" The little demon scurried to grab Ah-Un.

"We are leaving" Sesshomaru said aloud. Indication for Rin to follow.

"Right" she answered. ***

* * *

Sesshomaru thought back to that moment. His body pulsed at the thought of Rin in danger. His body pulsed again.

Sesshomaru ran through the forest. Looking for Rin's scent.

It was gone.

He smelled blood, but not of Rin's.

'hmmm' he said to himself.

'If anything happens to her…' ….

'Rin.' He said to himself. 'I'm coming for you Rin'

Sesshomaru arrived back to find the body of Jaken had been cut down in half. Ah-Un gone and Rin no where in sight.

Tenseiga pulsed.

'You wish to revive Jaken Tenseiga?' Sesshomaru said to himself.

Sesshomaru took out his sword and revived Jaken.

Jaken awoke screaming and trying to fight with his staff of two heads.

"Enough of that Jaken. Stop it." Sesshomaru said coolly

Jaken paused for a second and peeked around at his surroundings.

"Oh LoRd SessHomAru…HoW woRRied I bEcaMe. ThAnk yOu foR sAviNg mE mY LoRd"

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Um…about tHaT mY lOrd."

"Nyamek took her?" he asked sternly.

"uh…yEs mY loRd. I.…I tried tO sToP hIm. I pRoTecTed hEr wiTh mY liFe mY lOrd….sHe um…..sHe scReaMed yOur nAmE." Jaken added lowering his head

Sesshomaru growled.

"Let's go" Sesshomaru spoke.

"Of CoUrSe mY LoRd. BuT wHeRe"

"To Inuyasha"

"InuYaSha!?"

"Now" he replied firmly.

Sesshomaru flew into the air.

"Www...wAit FoR mE" hollered Jaken as he grabbed ahold of his tail.

Sesshomaru's Tenseiga pulsed. 'Tenseiga' he said to himself. It pulsed once more. 'Rin.' He said himself. 'you are in danger? Your necklace is crying out to Tenseiga!' Sesshomaru then growled.

"We must hurry" he said.

"yEs mY lOrD" answered Jaken.

* * *

Sesshomrau and Jaken arrived at a nearby village. Sister village to the priestess Kikyo and Kaedae.

"SesShomaru!" inuyasha stated aloud. Sesshomaru glanced at him.

"Sesshomaru, did Nyamek take Rin as well?" asked Kagome.

"Yes" he answered.

"Where could they have gone?" asked Kagome.

"That is what I intend to find out" he replied. Sesshomaru turned around to walk away.

"Wait Sesshomaru" "Nyamek took some of Kagome's blood before she died" "What do you think he wants with it" Asked Inuyasha.

"HoW wOuLd LoRd SesShOmaRu kNoW?!" squealed Jaken. "He CoUld cArE lesS aBouT heR bLoOd aNd mOre aBoUt fiNdiNg RiN."

"Please Sesshomaru. You have to help us" begged Kagome. Now standing up. "He killed me. Surely he will kill Rin."

'If rin is killed she cannot be revived ever again' Sesshomaru said to himself.

(Inuyasha OST 3 track 28 Sokushin Butsu Hakushin Shounin)

A/N Inuyasha TFA Episode 9:

***"What's wrong Sesshomaru? You look so sad. Tenseiga has matured considerably and your meido has expanded just as you've hoped. Isn't that cause for celebration?"

"Did you know this would happen to Rin?...Did you mother?!"

"If im not mistaken you have already used Tensaiga to revive her once. Have you not? Son Tensaiga can only call a person back from the dead once."…..

'So Rin had to die in order for Lord Sesshomaru to learn about Compassion?' question Jaken silently.

"Little demon why are you crying?"

"THe nAme's Jaken my laDy" "It's jUst thAt LoRd SessHoMaru by hIs veRy naTuRe wIll neVer sHed teArS so I mUst cRy in hIs sTeaD."

"Oh..is that how you feel Sesshomaru?" "This is her last chance. You understand"

…"ExCuse mE my gooD lAdy. PlEaSe allOw mE to tHaNk yOu on LoRd Sesshomaru's beHalf"

"Is Sesshomaru happy that I've brought her back?"

"VeRy haPpy I preSume"

"All this fuss over a little human girl. He's inherited one of his father's more unusual traits. ***

'I will not let you die again Rin' Sesshomaru said to himself.

'With Rin gone. Sesshomaru will for sure hunt down Nyamek and put an end to him once and for all. Im worried about this one. He's so much more wicked then Naraku. He…he actually killed me. And sango….Sango would have been gone too had Sesshomaru and Miroku not came back in time' thought Kagome.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "Are you okay?"

"Yea. Just fine."… 'for now'

* * *

"Where are you taking me?!...LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin Cried struggling to get loose.

"No one can hear you girl. Especially not your Lord" answered Nyamek.

Rin saddened.

"Stay in here" Nyamek said as he threw her into a room.

"Where will you go?" asked Rin.

"You will know when I get back what I have planned for you" "I wouldn't try to escape if I were you. This mountain is surrounded by demons.

'Lord Sesshomaru' Rin said quietly to herself. As she sat in the corner. Knees up to her chest. 'Please rescue me' she sobbed.

(Inuyasha OST3 Track 31 Hakudoushi)

Nyamek walked toward his alter. Atop of it laid bones, sticks, and clay. He lit candles around the alter.

'What type of sorcery would Naraku conjure' he asked himself in response to Byakuya's dream.

A small smile crept onto Nyamek's lips. He emptied kagome's blood over the bones, sticks, and clay. And began to chant different mantras. The candles he had lit began to flicker and a cool draft of air penetrated the room.

Rin could feel the room she was in get darker and cooler.

'What's going on?' She questioned. She could hear the thunder outside. 'Something not good is happening.'

"Welcome back Hakudoushi" smiled Nyamek.

"What a nice surprise. You dropped out of sight for so long. I was beginning to worry about you"

"You should talk." Replied Nyamek.

"I remember when Naraku had you implanted in that human girl." He said she wouldn't conceive you until exactly 5 years after his demise." Said Hakudoushi.

"And exactly 5 years it has been"

"Did you bring Sesshomaru's little girl companion?"

"She's hardly a girl anymore. But yes she is here. Crying and whining for him as usual"

"Please tell me that annoying frog demon is dead."

"I cut him in half before I took her but I failed to get Tenseiga. Sesshomaru had left them to revive the priestess so I used that chance to kidnap his companion."

"Priestess? So…Kagome is now a priestess. I guess the shikon jewel didn't grant Naraku's last wish of leaving her in the underworld forever. Unless she wouldn't be here."

"I see. So things are not going according to plan" questioned Nyamek

"A little side tracked. No worry." Ensured Hakudoushi. "Take me to this girl"

They continued to walk towards Rin.

"Tell me Hakudoushi. I thought you were swallowed up by the Monk's wind tunnel." "How is it that you were able to be brought from the dead?"

"It was only my body that was swallowed. My heart was still with Naraku's as he still had Kagura's"

'Naraku let me come back although he knew I was going to betray him?' Hakudoushi thought to himself.

"Kagura" Hakudoushi thought to himself. 'What ever happened to Kagura.' He said in his mind as he continued walking.

Nyamek and Hakudoushi walked towards Rin. They opened the door.

The room was dark and Rin squinted her eyes trying to see who the two men were that stood by the light.

"With you here Sesshomaru will certainly follow" "There will be no doubt about it Tenseiga will be ours"

'They want Tenseiga' Rin said to herself.

Hakudoushi walked up to the girl.

"Get up" he insulted.

Rin gasped.

"Leave me alone" she fired back.

"I said get up!" yelled Hakudoushi. "If you think Nyamek is scary. Just wait until you see me in action human girl."

Hakudoushi proceeded to walk out dragging Rin by her hair. Paying no mind to her screams of pain and yelling. He dragged her outside surrounded by demons and pulled her all the way up to the edge of the cliff.

"NO!" she yelled. "Please. Please don't." she began crying.

Her necklace pulsed.

'What? A necklace giving off a response' he thought to himself.

He threw the young girl down to the ground. Rin scrambled a safe distance away from him.

"What is this necklace on you?" Hakudoushi asked.

"It's not yours!" answered Rin.

Hakudoushi laughed.

"You foolish girl. You will die."

"Do you know who I am?"

"I don't care! Lord Sesshomaru will end you" "You are evil!

Rin's necklace pulsed again.

Hakusoushi let out a jump into the air and landed in front of her.

He laughed wickedly.

"You think I care of Sesshomaru and his antics. Sesshomaru will go to hell just like you. Both of you will be together in hell."

"And that's where you are from!" fired back Rin.

"Shut your mouth" yelled Hakudoushi slapping her at the same time.

Rin gasped and touched her face.

"Why" she said softly as she began crying with her head down. "Why are you doing this" She sobbed.

"Hakudoushi" said Nyamek.

"What is it!?"

"Leave her" he replied. "She serves no purpose but to lure Sesshomaru. Once we have Tenseiga they can both go to the underworld…Let's go"

Hakudoushi let out an annoyed groan.  
"Fine" he snapped back. "Should we leave her out here for the demons"

"Bring her back inside" replied Nyamek.

"Looks like you're safe for now" Hakudoushi said grabbing her by her arm.

* * *

A great ball of light entered the sky and came firing down towards Sesshomaru.

A/N TFA episode 3,5,14.

"Oh no!" yelled Kagome.

"Stay back" yelled Inuyasha. Grabbing kagome behind him.

Totosai appeared with his mule.

"Totosai" said Sesshomaru.

"Aaah. Theeere you are..Sesshomaru" he said dryly. "I see Tenseiga is just how I imaginned. That's why im here."

"What do You want" asked Sesshomaru.

"I had a feeling something was missing. From tenisaiga."

"heh. Even with something missing from Tenseiga my claws would be more than sufficient from ensuring you never come back to life and tearing you apart. Would you like to see how it can strike" asked Sesshomaru calmly.

"There will be no need for any of that" -_- he said annoyed in his husky voice. "I had no choice but to come here. It was Tenseiga that summoned me."

"Tenseiga summoned you?" asked Sesshomaru

"What's the deal Totosai? Is Tenseiga broken?" inquired Inuyasha.

"Tenseiga is fine" replied Sesshomaru

"Don't play dumb with me" said the old man in his husky voice. "You know very well Tenseiga has been pulsing….youuu did something to that sword. Didn't youu Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru gave Totosai a cold blank face.

"Hey what's he talking about Sesshomaru" asked Inuyasha.

"Youu took the sworrd to another apprentice. Diiiid you not Sesshooomaru?" Totosai added dryly. "You had part of it's energy removed and placed somewhere else. Where?"

"It's none of your concern" Stated Sesshomaru

"Your father was correct when he judged you. You have lived up to his every expectation. You took the sword elsewhere because you knew I would not transfer Tenseiga's energy away from the sword."

"Totosai you honestly believe I don't know what the next step is in defeating Nyamek"

"Next step you say? The old man asked.

"Tensaiga has no power except to raise others from the dead"

"Yeaaaaahh. Hah. Wow im impressed. You figured that out all by yourself huh? …Well you are exactly right… Are you disappointed?" he asked dryly.

"heh. I'd be disappointed if Tetsuiga could actually cut me down. BUT THAT SHALL NEVER HAPPEN" he yelled while about to thrust his sword at Totosai.

"Whoa there!" Totosai yelled while thrusting his hammer unto the ground. Leaving a ring of fire around Sesshomaru.

" Say…..Sesshomaruuu..." Totosai teased. "Why do you think your father set up your swords this way in the first place huh?. Doooo you really believe. He favored Inuyasha. And simply left you the short end of the stick. Ao to speak!….Either way your thoughts are too clouded right now to see the truth."

"SILENCE!" yelled Sesshomaru. As he struck his sword into the air. 'hmmmm.' Sesshomaru said to himself as he left walking away.

"whoa…..that was a close one" said Totosai to his mule both hiding behind a rock.

"Sesshomaru cut it out!" yelled Inuyasha.

"It's no business of yours." Replied Sesshomaru. "I used Tenseiga's energy to protect Rin"

"What" said inuyasha

"Rin" said Kagome.

"But Sesshomaru! That could cost Tenseiga. It would weaken the sword!" yelled Inuyasha to him.

"I do not care" he replied. "We're leaving Jaken"

"oKay mY LoRd"

"One moment Sesshhhomaruuu." Said Totosai. "You may not be satisfied with the sword that cannot cut. But Tenseiga is powerful, for it healss."

"So what" he said acidly … "I'm supposed to go around healing people now." …."Don't be ridiculous…." Snarled Sesshomaru

"Hey Totosai" said Inuyasha.

"hmmmm" moaned Totosai.

"What's going to happen to Sesshomaru?"

"He seems like his mind is clouded. All Sesshomaru can think of is that young girlll. It's best to leave him be. Unless he decides to kill us all for interfering." Replied Totosai. "he has taken tenseiga's energy and transferred it to this girl without telling me. He must have gone through great lengths to ensure she is protected."

"Say Totosai would you like to make sure Tetsuiga is okay…I mean I haven't had to use it in 5 years."

"Hmmm. Let me have a look" *long pause* "So…."

"So! I'm asking you what the problem is Old man!" yelled Inuyasha lumping Totosai on the head annoyed.

"There is nothing wrong with Tetsuiga. If there is a problem. The problem is with you Inuyasha."

"With me?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru will go through a great ordeal to find this new villain of yours." "I suggest you prepare yourself Inuyasha. None of us knows what lies ahead." Said Totosai.


	4. Difficult Situation

Important! Please read before jumping into the next chapter.

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I myself, have been re-watching inuyasha back from the very beginning getting some more OST's in mind and re-accounts of story tellings. I am quite fascinated with Totosai and his sense of humor if you noticed in the last chapter. However I get to see how Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship developed over time as well as Miroku's and Sango's. It has helped me, especially with the right music playing while typing, put the characters into romantic scenes and really show the development I would feel they would have if TFA hadn't ended and continued. I'm trying my hardest to keep the story right where TFA left off but yet at the same time writing as if one is reading an episode summary from the actual show. Im a die hard Inuyasha fan and I wanted my stories to be just like as if it were being read from off of the show. I strongly STRONGLY encourage playing the OST's from youtube that I keep in parenthesis as it is what I play when im writing a particular part and it encourages the feel of what I am trying to project. This chapter will focus on Rin and Sesshomaru and their relationship that we never quite got to see as she was but a child in the original series. Some of my favorite OST's are in this chapter and it is definitely a romantic one that explores that love they have for one another. Enjoy!

(Inuyasha OST 2 Beautiful Memories)

***Rin laughed. Out of breath and energy she laid down on the field of flowers and grass. She could feel the wind blow and the warmth of sun on her skin. The scent of flowers were everywhere. She heard her name and sat straight up. She stood up…She could see him. He was standing in the midst of the field. His silver hair blew in the wind and he lifted a hand to place it behind his ear. Rin stopped mesmerized. She slowly began to walk up to him. She stopped. They took a minute to stare at one another. As the wind blew and birds chirped in the sky. It was as if she was speaking to Sesshomaru with her eyes. He knew what she wanted and she knew as well. His golden eyes were warm and smiled upon her. "Lord Sesshomaru" she said while hugging him around his waist. He too embraced her and placed his face on her soft head of hair. His clawed hand gently held her around her back. 'I know now. I know this feeling father has had.' He said to himself. Sesshomaru loved her. He cared for her. They laid together on the patch of grass staring into each other's eyes. The music of the birds and wind took them over. She had grown. She was beautiful. She stared back into his eyes. Knowing how much he had changed from over 10 years ago before she even knew him. She had heard how evil and wicked he once was. Heartless and cold. He raised a hand to stroke the side of her face. She closed her eyes and touched his arm gently. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. He observed her beauty. 'Your dark hair. Your soft skin. The scent of your body. Your eyes Rin. Your…..' he said to himself as he touched her lips with his finger. She parted her lips and opened her eyes and their eyes met. He knew and so did she. His finger traced the outline of her mouth. She let out a sigh of air. Her breath was warm and sweet. He placed his hand behind her head and grabbed the back of her hair gently. Feeling the soft hair between his fingers. He pulled her into him. They kissed as the golden pink setting sun embraced them with its warmness. He could feel himself. Slowly giving up. Giving up his nature to forever hate humans. He had to have her. "Are you going?" he said. "What?" asked Rin. "Are you going?" he said again. "What are you talking about my Lord?" "Are you going….Are you going…Are you going…" His voice began to taper off.***

Rin awoke and shot straight up from her sleep.

"It was…" she said as she touched her lips with two fingers. "It was only a dream" she said saddened realizing what had just transpired.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she said softly.

* * *

"We mustn't let our guard down. We're dealing with a reincarnation of Naraku remember" said Miroku

"I don't care who it is. I'm sick of this battle" yelled Sango.

"Sango. Relax. You are in no condition to fight yet." Replied Miroku.

"He nearly killed me. Put my children's life in danger. Now it's personal. He might as well have killed me if he hurt one of them!" she said angrily.

"Listen wife" miroku said grabbing her by both upper arms. "I love you Sango. I can't see you die. We will go after Nyamek but only when your wounds are completely healed."

"I am fine" she snapped.

"Whaddya want to do anyway Sango? How can you beat Nyamek at his best if you're at your worst anyway." Inuyasha snarled crossing his arms in half.

Sango let out a sigh and put her head down.

"Don't be discouraged Sango. We will go after Nyamek but right now we have to focus on preparing ourselves and getting better." Kagome said placing a finger up in the air. "It's only right"

"Yeah. I suppose you're right Kagome" said sango quietly.

'I will train hard to defeat this Nyamek. He almost killed me! Curse him' Said sango to herself.

* * *

(Inuyasha OST 1 track 5 From secret well to a Turbulent Age)

Sesshomaru walked quietly through the forest. His hair swaying back and forth. The evening was dark. Bakusaiga and Tenseiga, both sheathed, moved side to side with his body. Jaken and Ah-Un followed closely behind.

'If from what I can remember. Naraku seemed to like two things. Miasma and mountains. I will look for a castle containing both.' He said to himself. ' I will destroy this Nyamek. I will make him suffer.'

Sesshomaru could feel the coldness rising back within him. The full moon shone in all of its brightness under him. Inside of his heart. He contained himself. His claws grew longer. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. 'Nyamek. He must die by my hands. And my hands alone.'

"Lord Sesshomaru" asked Jaken. Sesshomaru gave no response.

"My…Lord. Could it be having these human emotions compassion and caring may have led to Rin's abduction my Lord"

"What are you trying to say Jaken" Asked Sesshomaru with claws stretched out. He had refrained from walking and paused.

Jaken gulped.

"No my Lord…if I may continue…Things have changed a lot since Rin has journeyed with us my Lord. You have become vulnerable and gotten…. Um.."

"Jaken" said Sesshomaru stoically.

"Y..ye..yes my Lord"

"I have not grown weaker. I can assure you" he said. Clawed arm now out stretched. "That I have in no way became weaker" he said while he thrust himself into the air slicing in half five tall trees to the grown violently. While landing back to his feet.

"No no of course not my Lord. Please don't kill me Lord Sesshomaru I was only trying to…"

"SILENCE" he said aloud.

Jaken immediately became quiet. Sesshomaru continued then to walk in pursuit of Nyamek.

Jaken scurried along and followed a safe distance behind.

'wheew. That was a close one. Lord Sesshomaru has certainly been really edgy lately now that Rin has been abducted. I fear his anger will only grow more out of control. But Lord Sesshomaru has always been in control. I hope we find her soon. My Lord's very own sanity depends on it.

* * *

Nyamek walked towards Rin's stay. He then proceeded to open the sliding door.

Rin was backed into the corner as he slowly walked towards her.

"What do you want" she said scared.

"I want you to come with me" he replied.

"Im not going anywhere with you."

"Oh but you will" he said grabbing her arm tightly and dragging her towards the door.

"Stop it!" she pleaded. "Why are you doing this?"

Nyamek ignored her and continued to pull her outside towards out of the castle.

(Inuyasha OST Trap)

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

Nyamek smiled.

"The time has come for Sesshomaru to mourn." He replied.

Nyamek took out a knife and Rin's eyes widened.

"What…what are you going to do to me? Kill me?

"No. That's what they are for" he said on looking the forest surrounding the castle. "They are waiting for you Rin."

She turned to look and saw lots of forest. She knew it was full of demons in there. She stood no chance. She could not fight a demon and she had no powers. She was helpless.

"But you won't have Tenseiga if you do this." She beckoned.

"You need not worry about what I will or will not have. That has already been planned and dealt accordingly." Replied Nyamek.

Rin turned again to on look the forest. Her heart beating and pounding.

'Am I going to die again?' she questioned to herself.

Suddenly she felt a cut on her arm. She flinched and tried to break loose of Nyamek.

"This blood will prove sufficient."

"You're a sorcerer. A witch. Demon worshipper." She yelled fighting to break loose.

Nyamek slapped her.

"You wish to be free..Let the demons smell your blood and grant you true freedom. Freedom from life!….To the underworld with you!" he said throwing her from the mountain into the forest.

Rin screamed as she fell off the mountain and into the forest. Nyamek hadn't taken her too far up because he had walked her down some distance. She fell hard hitting the ground, but not dead.

(Inuyasha OST 1 Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel)

Rin moaned and moved slightly on the ground.

'I'm…alive?' she said to herself. 'Nyamek had taken me some distance down the mountain on purpose. He wanted me to be alive…..why?'

'Nyamek. You took my blood and placed it into a jar. You cast me from the castle and left me here stranded surrounded with demons. Why?'

She could hear them. Demons around her. Soon she would be eaten.

'I have to find shelter. Unless I'm a goner' she said to herself.

Rin rose to her feet. The skies were dark and it was a New Moon. A Full Moon. She stood in place as she could feel the entire forest spin around her. Encircling her. Moving closer.

'What's happening? Something's….not right.'

* * *

"And what was the purpose of disposing of her. Now Sesshomaru will find her and we will not get Tenseiga if we cannot hold her ransom" said Hakudoushi.

Nyamek smiled wickedly.

"She is not disposed of. Can you not see Hakudoushi?"

Hakudoushi turned his head and looked back into the forest.

"See what" he replied.

"This forest is an illusion for her. The demons are not real. She is still surrounded by our castle. Sesshomaru has no way of reaching her unless he breaks through our miasmic barrier….If she dies in this illusion. It will be due to her own injuries. It will be to no fault of ours. Come Hakudoushi. She is in only but a sleep laying on the ground. In her dream all seems real."

* * *

Rin continued to run through the forest. Branches flew and scratched her. The climate suddenly changed and rain began to pour as a cool wind took over producing a draft effect. She struggled to find a clearance within the forest. Pushing the sharp branches out of the way. The rocks and sticks underneath her feet cut her and the sharp pain was temporarily suppressed due to her adrenaline.

'I have to stay alive. I must!' she said while stopping to look both ways. 'where can I run? Where can I hide?' she said scared. 'Lord sesshomaru…..' she said to herself.

* * *

Rin laid on the ground by the castle in a deep sleep like trance.

"Every deadly encounter in her dream could prove fatal upon her body."

" I see" said Hakudoushi. "So she only thinks this is real. She is only dreaming."

"Yes. But any physical harm done to her body will have an effect. She could very well die in her dreams. That is the beauty of this magic I have cast using her blood." Replied Nyamek. "Come let us say hello to Sesshomaru"

"With pleasure" said Hakudoushi.

* * *

(Inuyasha OST 1 track 2 Journey to Destiny)

Sesshomaru stood under the moonlight path. Stopped in his tracks by a pulse from Tenseiga. He stared unto the moon. The purple crescent moon on his forehead a splitting image of the night before. He could feel a fire burning up inside of him. His face remained emotionless. His heart yearned for her. Emptiness took a hold of him and refused to give back. Every single bit of warmth. Fire and Desire. Rin's smile crept into view as he gazed upon the white moon. For once. In his life. He felt helpless. What could this reincarnation have done to weaken him like this? Love was slowly turning into bitterness and anger. It was being pushed out. He could feel it. His heart was being defiled with wickedness once again. 'Rin' he said as his fixated eyes never left the moon. "I've failed you." His eyes grew angry yet hurt. Rin's smile began to disappear and become swallowed up with the moon.

***"um….ill give it back to him when he's in a better mood" Rin said to Totosai running behind Sesshomaru with Tenseiga in her little hands.-"I beat you Master Jaken" she said after racing him to Lord Sesshomaru first.-"Oh.. Lady Sango, this is yours" she said handing back sango her face mask. "Thank you so much" the little child said hands outstretched towards the guilty demon slayer who previously tried to kill her.*** A/N TFA Ep15 19:18-19:25, Inuyasha Ep. 44 0:00-0:09. TFA Ep. 2:17-2:23

Sesshomaru remembered all of Rin's kind and sweet gestures towards others. The great dog demon let out a small sigh.

Tenseiga pulsed once more and Sesshomaru looked down on his sword.

"Tenseiga" he said.

Sesshomaru took a seat next to a tree.

'Tenseiga.'

* * *

(Inuyasha OST 3 Track 28. Sokushin Butsu Hakushin Shounin by date masamune)

"No…why is this….happening to me" Rin said staggering to walk into a cave.

Gripping ahold of her right arm that was steadily bleeding from her injury.

She fell to her knees.

'My body can't take much more.' 'My Lord. Lord Sesshomaru. I am so very sorry…. Are you worried...'

'Are you worried for me?'

...Don't be worried my Lord' she said as she fell to the ground and laid on her back.

"Perhaps. I was never meant to travel in your pact. Perhaps Lord Sesshomaru. Perhaps I was never suited for such a life." Rin stared unto the ceiling of the cave. Water filled her eyes.

"Please forgive me. You have went through great lengths to raise me from the dead twice. I am….." she coughed shivering from the cold. "I am…but a burden to you." She said in a husky voice. As she laid she could feel the cave spin. She felt as if she was in a box being shaken up and down. Her eyes struggling to stay open and wide. She crossed her arms rubbing them to generate heat and keep herself warm.

As she laid there. She spoke aloud.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I wanted to tell you. I wanted you to know. I've never felt more happy. Never happier my Lord. Not even for a moment. Than when I was by your side. My master…." She said as she closed her eyes. The warm tears escaping down the side of her face. "My master…..I would give everything. I would give anything Lord. To have you near me. By my side." She said before unconsciousness took over. Her beaded necklace pulsed and created a barrier surrounding her. 'If I could only see you one last time… If I could only…' Rin's head fell to the side as she passed out. Her cold body inside of the purple barrier provided.

And so Rin laid helpless while Sesshomaru unable to forgive himself remained distraught looking for a means to find the young woman. Having no idea of the danger that flowed his way…


	5. Unrest Feeling

A/N

I'm sorry this one took so long to upload. Been a bit occupied with life. Anyway, you guys should know how it goes. As already stated I'm a huge Inuyasha fan and my story is in every attempt to pick up where the final act left off. I try to keep the humor, language, statements, and feel the same from off the show. As well as the music. Big fan of the Inuyasha music. I wish Inuyasha could continue always and never have to end. Hope you enjoy chapter 5. If there are any special requests or more of a scene you would like to hear from, send me a review and let me know what you think. I'm open to opinions. Like stated at the beginning. I love lemons. Trust me there will be special chapters full of those. But for now. Let's enjoy some action and feuds from the characters.

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru moved swiftly. He could smell the awful stench of bones and clay.

"WAit my LOrd" said Jaken as he scurried to follow.

"Stay put Jaken"

Sesshomaru ran quickly into the forest until he approached Hakudoushi.

"Who are you?" he asked annoyed.

"Did you come to see me" Hakudoushi smirked.

"I smelled a foul stench" replied Sesshomaru

Hakudoushi snarled but then smiled.

"So you did come to see me"

"You summoned me here to fight did you not…Then what are you waiting for…There is no need for all this idle chatter!" He said while swiftly placing an arm inside of Hakudoushi's chest.

"I am not easily defeated" said Hakudoushi jumping away from Sesshomaru.

"What are you? A puppet?" asked Sesshomaru calmly.

"I want your Tenseiga. Give me your tenseiga." said Hakudoushi

"Heh. Tenseiga. I will never hand that over to you. You are dead. I can smell the bones and graveyard soil all over your body. If you yearn to use the Tenseiga to bring yourself back from the dead then you will be disappointed. You will not come back."

"I don't need to wish myself back you fool." Said Hakudoushi.

"Tenseiga chooses its master. You are not worthy to be a master." Said Sesshomaru cooly. Striking him again.

"Well well Sesshomaru. So what will you do? Strike me with your baksuiga or will you chase me with your claws all night?" Asked Hakudoushi.

"Big words for such small vermin" replied Sesshomaru about to strike again.

-"He will do neither" replied Nyamek coming out of the darkness. Stopping the both of them in their tracks.

"Hmm?" Sesshomaru groaned turning to face Nyamek.

Sesshomaru rushed towards him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Nyamek holding up a crystal ball.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. His face emotionless. He could see Rin in the crystal ball. His eyes then grew a bit wider.

'Rin' he said to himself.

"You could save her." Said Hakudoushi.

"Silence" said Sesshomaru. "I am growing weary of your voice…"

"ugh…." Said Hakudoushi. "How dare you!" he snarled.

"Sesshomaru. This young girl is under a spell of dreams. She is certainly down the path of death. Bring Inuyasha and his worthless group of so called friends to the mountain of Hakurei, the white spirit mountain.

"Inuyasha you say? Why Mount Hakurei?" asked Sesshomaru sternly.

"It was once a sacred mountain of absolute purity and divinity. Now it has been defiled and will serve as the battleground for one of the most prominent battles in history." Explained Nyamek.

"You seem to think the only thing I desire is the safety of this human woman. She is only a human."

"She most certainly is. Only I know the spell to reawaken her or she will forever be in a dream. That is unless she can awaken herself but she will most likely die before that will happen" said Nyamek. "Live today to fight tomorrow Sesshomaru. This battle will go down as one of the greatest in history."

"I do not care about your useless battle" he replied acidly.

"Your name Sesshomaru will be known in all of the land. As a mighty and feared Demon…..Just as your father…." He added.

Sesshomaru stared at him coldly.

"Nyamek. Do you intend to use mind games against me? Foolish just like Naraku" said Sesshomaru raising his arm and stretching his claws.

"You fool. He was but stroking your ego you weak demon." Hissed Hakudoushi.

"I said silence" Sesshomaru said sending his whip Hakudoushi's way. Hakudoushi jumped back. Ready to charge at Sesshomaru…

"Enough." Said Nyamek. "You have three days unless I will pull the plug on the girl myself." And with that Nyamek walked back into the night. Hakudoushi jumped down from off of a tree unto the ground a distance away from Sesshomaru. They gazed at each other and sesshomaru lifted up a clawed arm and outstretched his fingers.

"heh" said hakudoushi. "You are weak" he said before catching up to Nyamek.

* * *

"If you don't get your little fox hands off of my roast fish you won't be able to see the earth from how far I'll kick you" snapped Inuyasha.

"You've already had three! One has to be for me!" cried Shippo

"What'd you need it for! It ain't like your going to be fighting against Nyamek or nothin" Inuyasha said crossing his arms. "heh…Only the strong survive and are needed for battle" he said while stuffing the fish into his mouth.

"I'm telling Kagome" warned Shippo.

"Don't worry about it shippo. Really it's not a big deal okay." Said Inuyasha gently.

"Huh? You mean…you mean….you're going to share with me?" Shippo asked nervously.

"Of course I will" Inuyasha said smiling.

Shippo turned around to get a piece of fish.

#$ !&*#% Shippo got three lumps to the head.

Kagome sighed. "Your actions and your words seem to be having a bit of a disagreement" She said holding shippo in her arms" (Inuyasha TFA episode 3 17:40-17:49)

"Why'd you do that for!" the fox demon yelled.

"Whadda ya stooopid?" inuyasha said pointing to his head. "Kagome been took the subjugation beads off and besides I'm not sharing any food with you. You forgot you ate my bag of chips ya little runt"

* * *

"heh. Envy. A mortal emotion leaking from the heart of that simpering fool Sesshomaru. Never. It appears that despair has clouded your judgement Sesshomaru. Well that works for me" said Nyamek aloud as he stared at Rin through the crystal ball.

"What do you think Nyamek. Do you think Inuyasha will even come to this mountain?" Hakudoushi asked

Nyamek continued to stare through the crystal ball.

"Well I for one am not worried about it" Said Hakudoushi reassuring himself.

"If I were you I would be more worried about Sesshomaru and that sword of his. Even in Naraku's time Sesshomaru has always been fierce. (Inuyasha OST From a secret well to a turbulent Age.)

Unlike many other demons. He had no interest in possessing even one shard of the sacred to jewel to enhance his powers. He is a powerful dog demon feared throughout the feudal world and will continue his reign for Supreme Conquest. Sesshomaru. Born of a great demon bloodline. Possess the perfect power that so many demons desire. Because of this he is always composed and confident in his power. This is why Naraku has tried to absorb him into his body much like before."

"He is weak" said Hakudoushi.

"He is our primary concern. You have one thing correct. With this human girl here he is weakened. But he is by no means weak."

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived to where Inuyasha and the others were residing.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and then stood up.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"Trouble" he said grabbing his sword. Inuyasha walked outside. "Sesshomaru" he said.

Sesshomaru stood a small distance ahead of him his silver hair blowing in the wind.

"You were born ignorant as you live as a miserable half demon." Sesshomaru said to his brother.

"What the hell are you going on about?" snarled Inuyasha. "What do you want I thought you came to help us or are you still hung up on something from past times?"

Miroku and Sango came outside to join Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha" said Miroku.

"Stand back Miroku. Sesshomaru's acting like he has no damn sense." Said Inuyasha.

"Did something happen Sesshomaru? Did you see Nyamek?" asked Miroku

"What did he say?" pleaded Sango.

Sesshomaru swiftly moved pass them punching inuyasha in the face.

"What….what the hell!" yelled Inuyasha. "What was that for?"

"Silence" said Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru why such needless violence towards your brother? All he has ever done is show compassion and mercy towards you." Asked Miroku.

"I have never considered that half demon to be my brother" Sesshomaru said firmly. "Certainly Inuyasha these feelings of mercy of yours is not something I inherited from our great and terrible father." Stated Sesshomaru.

"Shut up!" Snapped Inuyasha. "If it's a fight you want then that's what you'll get" he said drawing Tetsusaiga.

"I walk the path of supreme conquest, and it is power that will reveal the way for me." Said Sesshomaru.

"I said Shut. up. …I don't know what the hell is going on but I'll kill you if you even try to harm me or my friends. And that's a promise."

Thunder suddenly arose into the air and Totosai landed in the midst of them with his three eyed beast.

"What do YOU want" said Sesshomaru very mean. (TFA Episode 3 00:26-00:30)

"Aaaaah There you are Sesssssshomaru" said Totosai. " I have come to reforge Baksuaiiiiiiga"

"There is nothing for you to reforge. Your generosity is wasted." He replied. "Now step aside."

"I figured that was the response I would get thaaats why I asked this demon to come" replied Totosai.

"What? You brought a demon here?" asked Inuyasha.

A giant Cyclops demon emerged from out of the forest charging straight toward Sesshomaru with a tree in his hand. He threw the tree slamming it into one of the village homes having villagers run out of it.

"Are you crazy Totosai? What the hell are you doing bringing a demon here?" questioned Inuyasha.

"Well I suppose I didn't know the demon would go and do all of that" the old man said scratching his head. Looking at the confused villagers running away

"That was a… big help! # %& …. idiot!" yelled Inuyasha to him with his hands clenched still in a ball from punching him three lumps in the head. (Vevo Inuyasha episode 34 11:53-11:55) "Now we have to slay him! As if we didn't have enough on our hands."

"This demon is for Sesshhhomaru to slay" said Totosai.

Sesshomaru drew his sword and cut the demon down in one strike. The demon's body began to burn.

"A technique that produces fire..." Sesshomaru said aloud.

"It is possible because Baksauiga destroys everything that it touches. Instead of doing battle by wounding its opponent. The master of Baksauiga can now also send its victims to hell. That is how it is used."

Sesshomaru stared at his Baksauiga. Impressed with its ability.

'He mastered it in his first attempt. I must admit I am impressed. Spiteful brat though he may be. But Baksauiga has spoken. It has accepted him like it or not.' Totosai thought to himself.

"I am ready for battle. I now wield the reforged Baksauiga." Said Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru charged towards inuyasha. Punching him in the face again. "Draw your sword Inuyasha."

"I've had just about enough of you" said Inuyasha unleashing his sword. "Guess I'll just kill you first before I kill Nyamek."

"Just because you have Tetsuiga, it doesn't mean a low-life like you can master it."

"Shut. Up." Inuyasha replied. "I don't know what your problem is coming over here but I have no problem taking that arm of yours off again.

"Die Inuyasha" Sesshomaru calmly said about to charge towards him.

"Wait!" said miroku. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and looked at the monk.

"Sesshomaru. Where is Rin?" Miroku said stepping in front of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked off into the distance. "Something's happened to her hasn't it?" asked miroku.

"What the hell is your problem Sesshomaru?" Asked Inuyasha again.

"Inuyasha" said Sesshomaru calmly.

"yea…what is it?" he replied lowering his sword.

"Nyamek wishes all of you including myself to meet at Mount Hakurei…. I travel there tomorrow." He said as he slowly began to turn and walk away.

"hey wait! Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled back but Sesshomaru ignored his calling and continued back into the forest. "That bastard" said Inuyasha.

"Couldn't you tell Inuyasha?" said Miroku

"Huh?"

"Sesshomaru was hurting. He was obviously angry and upset but he has never experienced this before. You have companions and friends. Rin must be special to him. However she is human. I believe Sesshomaru cares for her but is upset with himself for having those emotions as he finds it make him weaker. You see caring and compassion are things Sesshomaru does not normally possess except for her. She is the exception. The one time Sesshomaru falls prey for these emotions he receives a violent outcome. Inuyasha it's like learning to trust only to have your trust broken. It makes you never want to trust again." Said Miroku.

"And how is that my fault" inuyasha said placing his sword back into its sheath.

"It's not. I believe he needed to give the message but he just happened to be in a bad mood. My guess is he just doesn't like you and took out his anger." Said Miroku sighing.

"Well I figured that much…Sesshomaru doesn't care for her. He's heartless and selfish. He probably just has her bewitched or something. All Sesshomaru care's about is power and exaltation."

"That may be true yes. But he has changed from years ago. There is no doubt." Replied Miroku.

"Whatever. Mount Hakurei is where Nyamek will be. Well that's where we're going. We leave in the morning." Said Inuyasha.

* * *

(Inuyasha OST1 An Attack)

Sesshomaru stepped through the last of forest and gazed at the mountain ahead of him.

'hmm Baksuiga you've compelled me to use once again' He said to himself drawing his sword. Sesshomaru slowly began to walk closer towards the castle. His over puffed white pants and black shoes moved side to side as his two swords followed his every stride. 'I will kill you Hakudoushi. You must die by my hands.'

"Wait! Sesshomaru!" yelled Inuyasha a distance away

"Wait Sesshomaru. We're coming with you!" yelled Miroku.

'If he places a finger on her. If he as so much hurts her. I'll rip his throat apart. I will have the birds feed on his flesh. His graveyard body. Dirt and clay from soil will be used as fuel and burned.' He said to himself as he proceeded. Dashing towards the castle.

Sesshomaru didn't wait for them. He continued forward towards the castle with one mission. Hakudoushi must die.

"They are here." Said Nyamek softly to himself.

Hakudoushi stood on top of the castle. Staring down upon them.

"humph" he said.

Sesshomaru ran up to the entrance of the castle. Many demons came pouring out toward him. He proceeded to cut them down.

"Inuyasha over there Sesshomaru is killing those demons" yelled Sango.

"I'm on it!" he replied jumping down from kirara.

"Adamant Barrage!" he said as he swung his sword towards the castle but had it repelled back.

"Inuyasha's adamant barrage didn't penetrate" said Miroku.

"There's a barrier" said Sango.

"Damn it. If only kagome was here maybe her purifying arrows could have broken it" said inuyasha

"Inuyasha we had to have her stay with Kaedae. We can't risk her being killed again. She won't be able to be brought back." Said Miroku.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I'm here. I'll help you with my fox fire" said shippo

"Oh yea. That will be a big help" -_- said Inuyasha. "Okay let's try this again." "BACKLASH WAVE!" Inuyasha striked the castle again. Still unable to penetrate it's barrier.

"Inuyasha look! Sesshomaru is about to enter the castle" yelled Sango.

"What!?" said Inuyasha turning to see his brother but Sesshomaru didn't enter.

"Sesshomaru!" yelled Miroku running up to him staff in hand.

"Stay back" Sesshomaru said coolly.

"What? Why? What's going on?" asked Miroku.

"This castle is partly an illusion. Do you not realize that?" asked Sesshomaru placing banksuiga back into its sheath.

"huh…." Miroku let out a small gasp.

"The real Mount Hakurei was torn down when Naraku was using it to purify. This is an illusion."

"So Nyamek and Hakudoushi aren't here?" asked Miroku.

"I can smell the vermin. They are here. They have recreated Mount Hakurei. That is all."

Hakudoushi jumped down to meet Sesshomaru and Miroku.

"Ahh. So you decided to come after all." He said

"Hakudoushi!" yelled Inuyasha.

Hakudoushi let out an annoyed groan.

"I will kill you once I am done with this monk and weak demon" he said.

Sesshomaru snarled. Then a slight smile crossed his lips.

"You should be grateful" he said softly. "You will be destroyed with my father's fang" he said as he reached for his Tenseiga.

"We shall see who will be destroyed" replied Hakudoushi.


End file.
